His Last Words
by DemonGirl13
Summary: A late night phone call from Atobe Keigo's lover left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A bad day spiraling down into something much worst.  An accident. 'Keigo, I love you.' Oneshot. Royal Pair. Angst. Read and Review.


A/N: Another Oneshot from me. I'm sorry if its a bit sad. I'm having an angsty moment now. Please; Read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Title: His Last Words.

Pairing: AtobeXRyoma.

Genre: Angst/Romance.

* * *

><p>Atobe Keigo, heir of Atobe Corporation and captain of the Hyotei Tennis High School Tennis Team was having a bad feeling. He was definitely not one who believed in superstitions but there was a nagging feeling that kept him feeling paranoid. It all started after a mysterious phone call from his lover the night before.<p>

He could recall the detail of the entire conversation. Echizen Ryoma, the freshman tennis prince of Seigaku; the brat and most importantly, Atobe's lover for a year and a half had called him at around ten o'clock at night to have a rather strange conversation.

"_Ne, Keigo. You know… I really do… you know… love you. Despite all the things I say." Ryoma said softly. Despite the fact that they were speaking through their phones, Atobe could have sworn he saw Ryoma blush. It was the very same instinct that clued Ryoma in on the humongous grin Atobe wore. There was a huff on the other line and Atobe chuckled lightly, knowing that the emerald haired boy was no doubt pouting._

"_Ah… Ore-sama knows this well brat. But what brought this on all of a sudden?" Atobe asked, idly running his hand through his hair. He had just stepped out of a late night shower when Ryoma had called. The line crackled a bit from static and Atobe could hear the voice of Nanjirou calling for Ryoma._

"_Che, Monkey King. I'm going to go back to America with my baka oyaji tomorrow for a few days. I'll be back next week so I thought I'd just tell you that before I left." came Ryoma's cocky retort, though there was no malice in his words. Monkey King had just become a term of endearment he used on Keigo, just like how Keigo would always call him a brat._

_The answer made Atobe smile despite himself._

"_Ahn? Why didn't you tell me sooner? And which flight are you taking?" he asked in rapid succession. Before Ryoma could respond, he asked; _

"_So I can expect you back in time for the Kanto Tournament then?" Atobe asked as he sat down on his bed, fingers idly tracing the embroidery on his pillow. It was actually a pillow Ryoma had given to him after the last one encountered Karupin's claws._

"_Slipped my mind. Anyway I'm going on the 906 flight. It leaves at 6 am tomorrow. And off course! Like I'll let Hyotei win. Seigaku is going to beat you Keigo." Ryoma answered cockily and Atobe could just see the honey coloured eyes light up in amusement as a smirk played on his lovers lips. The captain of Hyotei let out a snort._

"_Hyotei's much stronger now Brat. We will have no trouble beating that team of yours." Atobe said in an equally cocky tone. There was a snort from the other line and the older male couldn't help the twitch in his eye. Sometimes his lover could be such a brat._

"_Well whatever. Just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving…. And that I'll always love you." Ryoma said, the last part coming out so soft that even Atobe had to strain to hear it._

"_Alright. I'll see you next Monday. Oh and Ryoma, I love you too." Atobe said, the sincerity of his words eliciting a smile on both his and Ryoma's face. With that, the call ended and Atobe was left with an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Chalking it up to nerves that Ryoma was leaving for awhile, the silver haired diva crawled underneath the covers and promptly went to bed, ignoring the feeling for the time being._

'_What could possibly happen?'_

* * *

><p>That morning he had overslept and was late for school for the first time in years. He also realised belatedly that he had forgotten to bring his phone, seeing as he left it charging on the desk after the late night phone call. Not only that but during class he had managed to not only lose his homework but trip in front of the whole class. Thankfully he managed to catch himself on the edge of a desk before he fell flat on his face. Now, it was currently tennis practise and his brand new shoe laces had broken when he went to tie it, effectively putting the senior in a foul mood.<p>

"Oi Buchou. What's wrong with you? I've heard from Yuushi that you've been acting weird since this morning." Mukahi Gakuto, the red haired acrobatics expert of Hyotei asked as he did his warm up stretches near to where the captain of Hyotei tennis team was looking over a check list. Atobe didn't pay him any attention, instead choosing to focus on the checklist in hand. Kabaji, Atobe's faithfull kouhai was standing by his side as usual, a stoic mask on his face.

"Don't bother him Gakuto. He has enough on his plate without you prodding him." Shishido Ryou said, coming to Atobe's defence, surprising not only Gakuto but Oshitari Yuushi and Hiyoshi Wakashi as well.

"Well Shishido-kun, that was unexpected. I didn't think you would stand up for Atobe for once. Usually you and Gakuto tease him to no end and it's me who has to calm things down." Yuushi said as he adjusted his spectacles though the tensai was also throwing the silver haired diva odd, worried looks. Atobe had been pretty distracted the whole day and he looked tired and a bit edgy now that he had gotten a closer look. A frown marred his strikingly handsome face when he realised that his captain had been starring at the list for more than ten minutes now without doing anything.

Shishido merely shrugged, adjusting the cap on his head. His partner, Ohtori Choutarou had violin practise with Sakaki-sensei so was unable to join them all at practise today.

"Yeah well he's been pretty out of it the whole morning. Only a matter of time that he blows up and I would rather not have to run laps the whole time just because of Gakuto's big mouth." Shishido responded simply, making Gakuto splutter angrily. Before the other male could retort though, Haginosuke Taki, the reserved player for the regular team hushed them all, his portable radio in hand.

"Guys listen to this! A plane from Japan that was headed to the States crashed this morning!" Taki said as he tried to listen to the announcer. The curious regulars didn't notice the silver haired male tense up until Shishido was roughly pushed aside by his captain who rushed over to Taki, taking the radio from his hands and turning up the volume.

"… _Back to Breaking News, Japan Airlines are baffled by the crash of flight 906 that was headed for Los Angeles, California in the United States. The flight was scheduled to take off at 6 a.m. but crashed an hour later due to what investigators are calling a failed engine. Paramedics' are on the scene but so far no survivors have been found. Stay tuned as we bring you more updates about this tragic-" _Before the sombre sounding announcer could finish his sentence, the radio dropped onto the tennis court floor, shattering and causing Taki to let out a surprised yell.

"Oi Atobe what was that-" The brunette didn't get to finish his sentence before Atobe collapsed onto his knees, a shocked look on his pale face. Before he knew it tears had welled up in his stormy grey eyes, cascading freely down his cheeks.

The entire tennis court fell into a stunned silence before Yuushi came out of his stupor to put a hand onto his captain's shoulder. A worried frown marred his face as he kneeled down beside his captain and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Atobe, get a hold of yourself. What's wrong?" Yuushi asked, his tone worried as the rest of tennis club held their breaths to hear the diva's answer. Atobe fisted his hand onto the front of Yuushi's shirt, a stricken look replacing the shocked one on his face before he finally responded.

"Ryoma… Ryoma was on that plane…" he said, voice cracking lightly. The entire court could feel the impact of those words. Gakuto stopped jumping, eyes wide, Jiroh woke up, Shishido had a grimace on his face and even Hiyoshi's and Kabaji's stoic mask cracked to show their shock.

Yuushi though, was by far the most shocked to hear the news. He knew how deeply Atobe loved the freshman prince of Seigaku. Hell, he and his own lover, Fuji Syuusuke had played match maker to get the duo together in the first place! Seeing the grief in his captain's eyes, the tensai could do nothing but hold onto Atobe tightly as the silver haired captain of Hyotei let out an animalistic scream before breaking down completely.

* * *

><p>Practise was cancelled for the day as Atobe headed home, the regulars giving him worried looks. Yuushi had called Fuji awhile later and was met with sobs. Apparently, Seigaku's old coach, Ryuuzaki-sensei had been informed of the accident and had told the Seigaku Regulars of the tragedy. The azure haired male spent another half an hour trying to comfort his lover while worrying about his own captain's state of mind.<p>

"Seigaku must be taking it hard…" Jiroh murmured solemnly as he eyed the regulars with a sad look, tears in his eyes as well. Ryoma and Jiroh had gotten close ever since he had started dating Atobe. Their passion for sleeping had made them 'cuddle buddies' of sorts and Jiroh even said that Ryoma made a good little brother.

"Yeah… Atobe is probably taking it harder though… They were going out for more than a year. I can't imagine how he must feel." Gakuto said, for once not jumping. In fact, he looked just as stricken as Atobe was as Hiyoshi hugged him awkwardly from behind. It was rare for Hiyoshi to show affection so openly but with Gakuto so upset, he could bare with it for now. He was shaken as well, seeing as Ryoma's death was so unexpected. It made him shudder.

'What if it was Gakuto?' kept running through his mind as he unconsciously held onto his red haired boyfriend tighter.

"Damn…" was all Shishido could say, Kabaji agreeing with him with a soft 'Usu'.

'Kami-sama… You've dealt Atobe a bad hand…' he thought, shaking his head sadly as he watched Atobe's car pull away. 'Please let him be okay.' He wished silently, ending his call with Fuji after promising to go visit the chestnut haired male afterwards.

* * *

><p>Back in Atobe's manor, the silver haired male had gone straight to his room, locking the door and stripping out of his clothes. He then entered the bathroom, turning the temperature of the water onto high before stepping into the hot spray. He didn't care if the water would scald his skin. He was numb and no amount of pain inflicted on his body could compare to the pain in his heart.<p>

Ryoma. His brat. His lover. Gone forever. The thought alone was enough to send Atobe into a fresh bout of sobs as he sunk down onto the tiled floor, tears mixing with the hot water and flowing down the drain.

'Ryoma. Why did you have to leave me?'

Fifteen minutes later, the hot water had begun to cool and Atobe finally stepped out of the shower, skin tinged red from the hot water. He dried himself off before pulling on a shirt that Ryoma had given him for his last birthday along with a pair of pyjama pants. He dazedly made his way towards the bed when his phone rang. It was a tune he programmed to remind him if he had any unchecked voice mail. Switching routes, he made his way to the desk and unplugged his phone. Pressing the call button, he was redirected to his voice mail and waited.

'_The number of new messages is one.' _Came the generic voice before there was a beep. There was some background noise and static but Atobe could clearly hear the voice that spoke and he froze, eyes wide as saucers.

"_Keigo! Keigo… There's something wrong with the plane." Ryoma's slightly panicked stricken voice came through the speakers. There was a sound like an explosion on Ryoma's end and there were screams. So much screaming._

"_Keigo the plane's going to fucking crash! If I don't make it remember I love you Keigo. I love you." _

'_End of message. To listen to the voice message again, press one. To delete the voice message press two. For main menu, press hash.' _Atobe stood there, the tears he had thought that were washed down the drain returned with a vengeance as he collapsed onto the floor, holding the phone to his chest as he cried.

"I love you too Ryoma. I love you too."

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
